Deviljho
Deviljho, informally known by many nicknames (e.g. Jho), is classified as a Brute Wyvern. It can only be fought in High Rank quests and is dreaded by the inexperienced and unready Hunters. It primarily attacks using its powerful jaw and tail. In rage mode, it can exhale a powerful Dragon Element breath attack, which can inflict Dragonblight. Hunters afflicted by Dragonblight will find their weapon's affinity dramatically reduced. Because of their high body heat and high metabolism, Deviljho are always hungry, and are in constant search of a food source. When Deviljho is enraged, its muscles will swell to massive sizes, causing previous battle scars to become visible. In its enraged state, Deviljho's defenses also change; it becomes more vulnerable to attacks on the stomach and Elemental damage (Thunder and Dragon), while most of the other areas of its body become tougher. In its debut appearance in Monster Hunter Tri, Deviljho can be summoned by Qurupeco in early High Rank quests (HR31+). However, because it is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, it can be found roaming any High Rank quest at any time. Other than the Quest Speak of the Deviljho, it is not until HR51+ that players are specifically sent out to hunt for a Deviljho. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Deviljho has a chance to appear after clearing HR5/HR6 quests as a Warning Quest Monster, as well as meeting it randomly while in Upper Rank quests (similar to Tri). If Deviljho appears via the Warning Quest, the player is given another 50 minutes to slay or capture it, and will receive in their item box 8 mini whetstones, 8 rations, and 8 first-aid meds. Even if the Warning Quest is failed, it will count as beating the initial quest. In-Game Description }} Notes *Deviljho will usually prey on Aptonoth and Popo to recover stamina. **It has also been seen eating the corpse of a slain wyvern, another Deviljho's body, its own tail or even an already captured monster. **It will also attack other living Wyverns if it's hungry, dealing significant damage to them. *Deviljho can leap at the player and pin them down, before attempting to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to struggle away or throw a Dung Bomb. If the Deviljho is exhausted, it will recover stamina and inflict Defense Down on the pinned Hunter due to its corrosive saliva. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area to rest (the same area that is opened by Barroth Subspecies. The unlocked areas are one of the few places where Dragonbone Relics can be gathered. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. If Deviljho breaks the blockade on its own, it drops a shiny. **Deviljho sleeps in the second of the two Secret Areas that appear, also like Barroth Subspecies. *If Deviljho does the 'Stomp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles will fall from the ceiling, doing minor damage if they hit players. *Deviljho's Rock Fling attack will inflict different Blights depending on the area; in the Tundra, it inflicts Iceblight, in the Volcano it inflicts Fireblight, and in the Flooded Forest it inflicts Waterblight. *Deviljho is back in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd with some new features. ** Deviljho is now able to connect a sideswing bite straight to a tail whip. ** Its Dragon Breath no longer inflicts Dragonblight, as the Dragonblight status ailment has been removed. ** Deviljho can now be fought in the very last village quest. It will appear in the Land Arena (it also got its own introduction cutscene), and after it has been slain, Tigrex and Nargacuga will be fought simultaneously. Despite being met in a Low Rank Quest, those monsters will be as powerful as their Upper Rank equivalents, much like the final Village Quest Monster Hunter in MHFU, where monsters were G-Lvl. Hungry Deviljho *Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 3 G, but there is also the Hungry Deviljho (怒り喰らうイビルジョー), which has a new appearance. **They have a more evil look, with a dark red haze surrounding their face, complete with bright red eyes. It may be called by Qurupeco, but it is unknown if it can be only be called in G-rank quests. Whilst largely similar to the ordinary Deviljho, Hungry Deviljho is able to connect a lunging bite to burst of Dragonbreath. Also it can do a twirl attack with its tail. * It seems to be a G-level equivalent of the Deviljho, much like the "Golden" Rajang of MHFU. * It even has its own monster icon in the game. * Its breath attack seems to have a longer range than the regular Deviljho. Also, unlike normal Deviljho, it can use the dragon breath when not in rage mode. Image:MH3G-Hungry Deviljho Screenshot 01.jpg Image:MH3G-Hungry Deviljho.png Breakable Parts MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Deviljho info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| Source: http://www1.atwiki.jp/mh3wii/ |} MHP3rd Analysis Information are taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal State||true Template:Deviljho MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Enraged =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd